Son of the Storm Redux
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Welcome to a new generation of monsters. Ryo Keno, a young, enthusiastic yokai has found himself attending the one and only Yokai Academy, and with his new friends, Minami, Oshira, Diashiro, Naomi, and Geno, they'll face any challenge head on. But is their more to this innocent yokai than meets the eye? What secrets lie within his mysterious dial? Adventure awaits for the group!
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Storm

Arc 1: Arrival of the Storm

Chapter 1

Enter Ryo Keno! Electro and the Vampire

Hope and dreams, two ideas that converge into a double helix within the lives of all intelligent creatures; both humans and monsters. But, how much control do we truly have over our own destinies? From birth to death, the universe seemed hellbent on keeping us on a singular path, as to not upset the balance of nature. However, there are some who've freed themselves from such constraints and lives their lives the way they saw fit. The Dark Lords being a few, but there is another; one of whom only seeks salvation from himself and the beast within. Such a journey would lead him to a place built by and for monsters. The story of a student turned legends begins now.

A clear sky, a calm breeze that rustled the trees outside his window and the chirping of birds along the way, a good omen of what would come of his first day at Yokai Academy. The journey had been long, around 3 hours in total, but at long last his home away from home was within walking distance. An academy known for its studies of human culture, many like himself would take the same plunge into unknown territory as well. But as the bus came to a stop aside the dirt pathway, a small grin appeared. The time had come to get off and venture out.

"You ready, kid?" the creepy bus driver asked persistently, the cap having obscured most of his face. "This is your stop."

"Yep." He uttered, while shoving the MP3 player into his left pocket. Grabbing his book bag, he brushed aside a few locks of medium length purple hair away from his equally as purple eyes. Proceeding to the front, he was met with an ominous grin from his chauffeur. "Thanks for the ride."

"No trouble, but I'd keep an eye out, kid. You never know who's watching from the shadows." He warned, while casting a grin of his own. "Watch your back."

"Oh, no worries, I'm used to that. I'll still keep my eyes peeled for any creeps, though." He assured, an uneasy feeling having come from the stranger's simple grin. Still, he seemed nice enough while jumping off.

"I'm sure you will." He hauntingly replied, as the doors closed shut.

Strange man. Kind, but very strange. Whether his words rang true, only time would tell, but getting to class and settling in was top priority First impressions were everything and he wouldn't want his teachers to think of him as a slacker. So, with a deep breath and positive thoughts he took his first step towards a new tomorrow, or in this case, towards the campus. A gentle breeze continued through the surrounding forest, messing with his hair in the process. Several gravestones lined the path, causing his stomach to sink a bit.

"They're fake, they're fake, they're fake." He kept telling himself over and over, hoping his assumption was correct.

Though eerie, the sun's rays helped illuminate the surrounding area. If anyone were dumb enough to jump out, they'd be in for a rude awakening. Like most Yokai, he too had ways of fending off potential threats. Best not to worry about it, though.

"It comes down the final moment, my whole soul in motion. Let them know who we are, the beat inside comes alive. Transcend past my limitation, a champion of this dimension. Keep on raising the odds-" He sung to himself, until a loud, masculine cry broke through from the forest. "What was that?" He nervously pondered, eyes drawn to his left.

Whether of pain or desperation, it did not pertain to him. Yet, an urge to help bubbled up inside. Why, though? Perhaps it lined up with his family's moto. Protect those whom could not to so themselves, a pretty simple rule which lead to several fights throughout the centuries. Fear hadn't stopped him, but rather a need to keep appearances up; the last thing he needed was for a bunch of punks breathing down his neck. But, if he were to take up the title of a warrior down the line, such situations were inevitable.

"Hmmm…Just my luck." He sighed, before glancing back at the forest. If someone were in trouble, what would his dad do? Run in head first and resolve the situation in a peaceful manner. "Screw it." He said, dashing off towards the sound.

Be it a sense of duty or sheer stupidity, his legs carried him forth. The clapping of his shoes and rustling of branches followed him along the way, as did a feeling of nervousness. The shadows around him seemed to swallow up the area, with only enough light to see the way. Both eyes and ears were on high alert, when a sudden vibration of a nearby tree caught his attention; as if something large had hit it. Using the very same tree as cover, he kept quiet while peering over at the altercation in progress.

"Jeez. What's going on here?" He thought to himself, glancing around at the nearby trees, their trunks nearly broken in half, with two masculine figures resting against them. Such power. "Whoever did this must have some insane power behind them. I wonder…A troll? Or maybe a giant? Or perhaps a…girl?"

Confused and surprised, he gazed upon who he could only describe as a violent angel. The long, white hair fell down her back, bound by a red ribbon into a long poneytail, those bright, those bright, red eyes, and that familiar form-fitting uniform which allowed for a nice view of her hourglass figure; such beauty must have attracted some unwanted attention. The green blazer and white dress shirt couldn't hide her impressive chest, while the khaki, pinstriped skirt helped hide the good underneath, somewhat, while black stockings and shoes covered her legs and feet. Whoever or whatever she was had instilled fear in these two beefy gentlemen, their trembling bodies displaying their innate fear in their mysterious assailant.

"What's your deal? All this over some crummy, broken cross?" the boy groaned, his back pressed up against the tree's rough surface. "Lighten up a bit."

As if set of by the mere statement, her expression changed from frustration to pure anger, as she swung her left leg hard to the right, attacking his only bit of support. Now, each and every monster possessed varying degrees of strength, from physical to non-physical, but only a few could enact what he'd just witnessed. This 5"9 girl had managed to not only damage the tree's trunk, but topple it with a single kick; her foot having left a large gash along its surface. Coming down hard, dust filled the air. It wouldn't take long for him to connect the dots.

"Wait a second…White hair, red eyes, narrow pupils, and incredible strength? Let's see, that's…a vampire." He speculated, feeling quite proud that he'd figured it out. Only for his expression to change from curious to frightened in a mere second. "A vampire?! No-no, I've gotta be seeing things. No way they'd come here." He told himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

Vampires were among some the rarest and most prideful beings in existence, according to legends. Ruthless and powerful, their actions across the millennia had earned them a spot at the top as an S class race. He'd just wandered into a conflict involving an S class monster! Unfortunately, his luck hadn't been so great. Because of the attack, she'd brought him into view for everyone to see, and it wouldn't take but a second for them to realize that as she caught a glimpse after spinning back around.

"Oh crap!" He internally explained, both eyes and mouth wide open with fright. "Screw my luck, screw my lucky, screw my luck!"

Silence fell over the crowd, with nothing but the sounds of nature to break it. The look she gave retained the same harsh glare, with a hint of confusion. Confusion about who he was and why he'd shown up. With a nervous gulp, he took a step back, however, this only caused her to move towards him, her arm outstretched.

"Ooo…I've gotta go…" He said, trying to maintain a straight face in the process. But inside, the rhythmic beating of his heart had skyrocketed, especially with her sudden approach. "Like now!"

Yeah, no way he'd stick around to find out what she wanted. The nervous feeling he'd felt before, her presence alone had caused that. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead while pushing past any and all branches in his way before bursting from the brush and onto his previous path. But his legs refused to stop moving, drawing close to his original destination.

"Alright, stay calm, Ryo. Just find campus security and they'll sort this out. This is none of your business anyways" He told himself.

Simple enough, find those who could help and tell them about it. Yet, fate would find a way to throw a wrench in said plan. For as confident as he was, the moment he looked back all color drained from his face. Not only had she followed him out but was quickly gaining on him. And, for some reason she'd returned to her human form; a strict rule both students and teachers had to adhere to. The sound of her loud footsteps grew ever so closer as he picked up the pace.

"Tsk. You think that pink hair and those green eyes will fool me? You still have the ponytail, that's a dead giveaway." He thought to himself, while searching his mind for a plan. She may have been fast, but was she as fast as he? Why not find out? "I guess a bit wouldn't hurt."

She wasn't the only one with a secret. Rolling up his right sleeve would reveal a metal cuff wrapped around his wrist, and in its center, a blue gem with a dial like device encompassing it. Around the small, metal, circular symbol were four tiny bars, each of which seemed to indicate a different level. But while reaching for it, a slight tremble ran down his spine.

"Stay calm. It's just one level, nothing'll happen" He said, giving it a slight turn until hearing the first click.

In that moment, the center jewel lit up, as sparks of electricity began radiating from around his body; the veins along his arms, legs, and torso having lit up in a similar way. Wasn't much, but it would help. It felt good, the power of electricity which flowed through every fiber of his being and now he'd give her a little demonstration of its potential. Giving the ground a good kick, he'd suddenly disappear up ahead in no time, accelerating at nearly 60 miles per hour while leaving a blue streak of electrical energy behind.

"Wow." She gasped, astonished by the sudden display of speed.

Indeed. Very few could match the speed of an Electro, even someone like himself could reach speeds upwards of 200 miles per hour if he tried long enough, but that would have to wait. With a dust cloud following behind, his goal remained the same. Up ahead, the image a single student building appeared, giving hope towards salvation.

"Whew. I've made it, finally." He said.

Now to stop before he tripped over or ran into someone. Slowing down to normal running speeds, the dust trail dissipated as he slowed to a walk. Slinging his bag back over his shoulder, he proceeded with a calm and collected demeanor. Seeing it in person felt surreal, though. Between his parents and siblings, he'd only seen a few pictures of it. It far surpassed the size of the smaller schools from his past. Students littered the grounds, conversing amongst themselves. The main building stuck out the most, with a large pool hidden off to the left and the track and field, to the right. Dorm rooms weren't too far off, allowing for shorter walking distances. Overall, a lot better than the school he use to attend.

"Wow. Now this is more like it. So large and spacious." He said, happy to have made it.

And with nineteen minutes to spare, too. Not bad, but it mattered very little. With her incoming approach, his attention returned to the objective at hand. Security members weren't difficult to spot if you knew what to look for. Their red and white arm bands help separate them from the typical student, located on their upper left arm; the red being symbolic of Justice and the white, of Peace. Those chosen for the job were given the privilege of returning to their true forms if a situation arose in which they need to.

"Where are they? There's gotta be at least one around." He kept telling himself, eyes scanning over anyone and everyone, searching the area in desperation. It became more difficult with the dozens of fellow students standing around, but rewards were often given to those with enough patients. After coming to a stop, a sign of salvation revealed itself; a boy with the band he'd been looking for! "Oh, thank god." He sighed with relief, running over to greet him.

Said boy stood but only an inch taller than himself, at 6"1, with a dark red headband covered by his medium length, dark green hair. Same uniform, nothing special, but his face and form helped define him even further. With toned arms, legs and torso, this was one guy you wouldn't want to mess with, and the default expression on his face only extenuate that. Serious and focused, that about summed it up.

"Excuse me, I need some help." He said post-haste, while quickly walking to meet with him.

"Hm? Are you would be?" He questioned, those dark green eyes focused only on him.

"Ryo Keno, I'm a first year here and I think there's something you should know about." He replied in a worried tone. "You are a part of the Security Council, right?"

"Yes. Diashiro Minawa. What's the problem?" he asked, his expression having yet to change.

"Okay, so I was walking here when I heard a yell. I went to investigate only to find this chick who'd beaten the crap out of these two other guys. She saw me and now she's after me." He tried saying with quickness, knowing she wasn't far behind.

"That's not exactly uncommon around here. Do you know where these two guys are"

"In the forest, somewhere. I don't know, it wasn't exactly bright."

"And you said this girl was following you?"

"Yes. She was running after me, but I managed to escape."

"And what does she look like?"

"Pink hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, really cute." He answered.

Their conversation came to an end, however, when a feminine voice called out to them. A very soft and gentle voice. Turning to his right to check, though, yielded unsavory results. She'd caught up with him and was approaching, fast. Her appearance entranced many male students, but she seemed to disregard them without a second thought.

"Hold it! Don't listen to him!" She called out in a hurry, coming to a stop in front of them.

"See? She keeps following me." He said in frustration.

"Only because you ran off like that." She rebutted.

"With you reaching out like that after pummeling those guys into the dirt? Yeah, I'm gonna run."

"Without letting me explain?"

"Considering the look you gave me, yeah!"

"Enough, the both of you. Miss, what's your name?" Diashiro pressed.

"Minami Aono, but I swear-."

"Did you or did you or did you not attack anyone?"

"…Yes, but I only did it because-"

"Very well. You'll need to come with me, there's a few questions we'd like to ask." He explained, before turning to Ryo. "As for you, we'll send a search out to look for those boys. In the meantime, I suggest you get to class and make a good first impression."

"Right, and thanks."

"I'm only upholding my duties, nothing or and nothing less." He said, while guiding Ms. Aono towards the main building.

But while watching them walk off, he could have sworn her eyes turned back to him with a saddened glance. Had he misjudged her actions? If he recalled, one of them had said something about a cross? He hadn't seen it himself, but if so, perhaps that's what caused her violent outburst. Only time would tell. For the time being, class beckoned as a fresh start began for the young Yokai.

Note: Hey guys, hope you're all having a happy holiday. I've decided to reboot my Son of the Storm series due to a couple of reasons. 1. After re-reading through the originals, I realized they're not that great and could be improved on. and 2. There were some inconsistencies I wished to overwrite. The stories themselves may change, as will some character traits. All in all, I only wish to make the overall story as enjoyable as I can without having to retcon certain plot points. Hope you understand.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Worlds Meet!

Chapter 2

Two Worlds Meet! Elemental and Vampire?

Well, he couldn't say the place lacked energy or surprises. What began as a simple stroll down a dirt path had led him into the sight of an S class Yokai who, for all intense and purposes, may have had a decent reason for her action. Had they stolen something from her, he could understand her reasoning. Alas, for the time being she was being questioned by the Security Committee. As for him, he'd made it to first period without a problem; although, nearly fifteen of the twenty-five desks had already been claimed prior to his arrival. No problem, the back row wasn't so bad. At the very least it gave him some privacy without someone looming over his shoulder. In the meantime, he'd taken to listening to some music before class could start.

"I stopped an old man along the way, hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies. He turned as if to say, Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you. It's gonna take a lot to tear me away from you, there's nothing a hundred men or more could ever do. I blessed the rains down in Africa, gonna take some time to do the thing we never have…" He joyfully sang under his breath, keeping it down so as if not to disturb anyone else.

Music had always been a part of his life ever since childhood, there was no escaping it. Both mother and father had taken an interest in it throughout the years and when the time came, gave he and his siblings the gift of their joyful melodies. Although, some genres were more liked than others, so long as it maintained a good rhythmic balance and catchy lyrics, he'd tap his foot to it. Unfortunately, just as it was getting good the door at the front of the room opened, as their instructor for Human Algebra, Ms. Wylder, walked in, signaling the start of class.

"Good morning, class, I hope you've all had a wonderful start to your day." She uttered, as a bright, cheerful smile occupied her face. "I do hope we all get along this year and have some wonderful experiences."

Ms. Wylder, freshmen Algebra instructor for Yokai Academy and an overall positive person. That sweet smile of hers hardly ever left her face, especially in the presence of new students and faculty. Her overall all appearance, while a tad casual, gave her appearance its own personality. A white, button up top covered her torso, while a pair of blue jeans concealed her lower half, with a pair of white sneakers and red rimmed glasses to finish off her wardrobe. Meanwhile, her physical attractiveness, while lacking in one certain frontal area, it hadn't taken away from the rest of her. Even if it looked as if she'd used a bowl to cut her dark brown hair.

"First, we'll call roll, then we'll get to the good stuff. 'Kay?" She promised, winking to her students while pulling a clipboard from her workbag.

Roll call, a standard practice in every school, whether in the human or monster world. A repetitive procedure, for sure, but a necessary one. Name by name she read off, placing a check next to those who responded accordingly. But while taking placing his player back inside his pocket, one name caught his attention.

"Minami Aono? Is Minami Aono present?"

That name, the same name of the girl who'd chased after him. On one hand, the conclusion of their chase had left him nervous for any upcoming encounters, but in the other, he may have landed a somewhat innocent person in a heap of trouble. Discarding one's disguise was within direct violation of school rules, unless under extreme circumstances or direct authorization from the higher-ups. What were the consequences? They hadn't specified in the handbook sent to him. The tone of her voice, though, she sounded rather worried.

"Guess not. Oh well, let's get to work with our first project." She enthusiastically told everyone.

A project? On the first day? All they could do was groan at the concept. Weren't they supposed to go around and explain who they were and what they wanted to do in the future? That's what happened at his previous school. But, before they could begin, the front door slid open, as a familiar face entered the room. Same pink hair, green eyes, cute face, it was her alright, which caused a nervous sweat to run down his forehead.

"Sorry I'm late, got help up this morning." She said, bowing apologetically to their teacher.

"Ah, you must be Minami." Ms. Wylder said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good to have you, then. Take a seat wherever you like."

"Thank you." She said in return, before scanning the area for a good seat.

There weren't many left, maybe 4 in total and all in the back, too. Just his rotten luck. Of course, many of her male peers gawked over her well-shaped form. Meanwhile, poor Ryo tried hiding his head in his arms, head face down on the desk. Sadly, she'd taken the far-left isle, leading towards the desk right next to his own.

"Oh, there's still a window seat." She thought with some excitement.

"Don't sit over here, don't sit over here, don't sit over here…" He pleaded in desperation.

The louder the footsteps got, the more nervous he became. So much so, the rapid beating of his heart made it feel as if it were going to burst from his check. But perhaps she wouldn't notice. Not. Only an idiot would fall for something so lame and ineffective. A simple glance to her left and bingo, the hair from the back of his head had been left uncovered. And there was but one guy she'd ran into with such distinct, purple hair.

"So, our paths cross once again." She thought to herself, as a devious smirk appeared. Extending an arm, she gave his back a little pat, sending a shutter throughout his entire body. "Heh- heh -heh. Gotcha." She whispered to him in a soft yet creepy tone.

"I'm done for…" He whimpered on the inside upon feeling the gentle touch.

Taking her seat to his left, she kept the same bright, angelic smile she had come in with. Nothing had happened. She certainly didn't purposely tease another student. With everyone present and accounted for, their teacher clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Now, don't worry, this won't be counted as an actual project." Wylder stated, before crossing her arms, taking a more serious tone with them. "I'll be breaking you up into groups of two, in which you will each learn and write down three different things you learn about one another. Think of it as a bonding experience, a chance to make a new friend. Hobbies, goals, it's all fair game. Now then, let's begin."

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as they had thought. A bit of one on one communication? Piece of cake. Plus, a new friend could come from it; someone to help them in times of need. For Ryo, that someone could be a lifesaver. If only the forces at work could have predicted what would happen next. It seemed she hadn't planned on assigning through alphabetical means, but instead, the position of each student in accordance with their partner. Two students were paired, then another, then another, then another, until only two were left; both sitting in the very back.

"Ryo Keno and Minami Aono, you'll be our last pair. Hope you come together in unity." She told them, before setting her clipboard down. "Alright, you may begin."

The turning of desks and chairs filled the room, however, he remained apprehensive. Not about the project, but of the person he'd been saddled with. Beautiful and frightening, any other day he would have been overjoyed, but know what happened prior, it only made it more nerve-racking. Turning to face each other, both sat in silence. What could they say? Their first meeting had been so weird, even she found it difficult to speak up. Five minutes passed, then ten, twenty, and not a single word was spoken.

"This really sucks…" Minami thought, while looking down at her desk.

"Awkward, this is so very awkward. Could this get anymore awkward?" He sang inside his mind, hoping to distract himself. But glancing across his desk revealed a rather familiar expression of discomfort. As if she too wasn't feeling it either. "Well, I guess if someone has to do it…"

Best to say something and hope it wouldn't backfire. And so, with a thumping heart and somewhat clear mind, his head raised to look at her as she looked back in response to the sudden movement.

"So…About this morning, I'm…really sorry for acting like that. I acted way too rashly and wasn't thinking straight." He said in a most apologetic tone, bowing his head in sincerity. "I'm sorry."

Silence returned, but for only a moment. What followed was a soft chuckle from his partner. Had he said something funny, or was he nothing but a joke to him? No. Instead, it would signify a change in atmosphere between the two.

"Come on, you don't have to bow for little stuff like that." She said in return, giggling at the rather silly gesture.

"But, didn't they punish you or something?" he asked out of confusion.

"Nope. Got off with a warning since it's the first day." She said, assuring him with a friendly smile.

"Oh, guess that's pretty good." He replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah. I was expecting far worse, but I guess my reasoning was sound enough for them to turn the other cheek."

"Yeah, about that, what were you doing to them?"

"Tsk. A couple of troublemakers. They tried taking something really important to me, so I showed them a fun time." She said with another smile.

"Right…What'd they take?"

"It's something my mom gave me before coming here." she said, pulling the same rosary he'd seen before from her blazer pocket. Its silver finish and red jewel gave it a rather elegant appearance, like something a princess would wear, though one end appeared broken. "It belonged to my parents a long time ago and they wanted me to have it as a good luck charm. If those idiots had done something to it, I would have done more than what I did."

"So, they didn't break it?" He wondered.

"Oh no, that happened a long time ago with my parents." She explained, sliding it back in her pocket. "It's a long story."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"Mhm. How about you? Is that thing on your wrist important?" She questioned.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you fiddling with something on your right wrist." She admitted, reaching over for the right sleeve. "Come on, let me see it."

"Hold it, I'll do it." He sternly proclaimed, pulling his arm away at the last second. As if it held a high purpose, he refrained from letting anyone but himself touch it. Rolling up his sleeve gave her a nice eyeful of the device. "See? Nothing special."

"…You've got a weird watch." She uttered, confused by its design.

"It's not a watch. See, the species of elemental I'm from aren't known for being the safest. As a precaution, I never take it off. Think of it as a limiter" He explained, before pointing to the blue jewel in its center. "This is what keeps them in check."

"And if it breaks?" She asks with interest.

"Who knows, I'd probably become just as scary as any S class monster out there. A force of nature that can't be stopped."

Imagine, someone so innocent becoming a legitimate threat. It seemed unreal, and it probably was. In typical freshmen fashion, those who hadn't proven themselves often tried talking a big game, and he was no different. Those at the top of the spectrum weren't just respected but often challenged by other students. The notion alone caused a few snickers and giggle to escape her lips.

"Figures." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You ran away like a scared chicken earlier. Remember?" She reminded him.

"Yeah, because you were chasing me." He reminded her with a slight smirk.

How would she respond? With another retort or smart-ass comment? No. Instead, a few giggles escaped her lips before evolving into a full-blown laugh. Thankfully, the surrounding conversations kept the attention away from them.

"Heh-heh-heh. Alright, you've got me." She said, as her laughter died out. "What's your name?" she asked, having settled down.

"Ryo Keno." He answered.

"Minami Aono." She replied, offering both a hand and smile of kindness towards him.

Two people, both different, yet similar in some ways. Putting her unique personality aside, the fact such a high-class monster would even think of speaking to a jacked up Yokai such as himself had him both excited and nervous. On one hand, having someone with that much strength during hairy situations, but on the other, that tomboyish attitude could come back to bite him in the butt. But, if he had to choose between both options, he'd rather not be on the other side of that kick.

A quick 50 minutes passed before the bell rang for their departure. Of course, as instructed everyone handed in their assignment, making their instructor noticeably excited in the process. Next up, P.E, a personal favorite of his, and best of all she would be joining him. What were the chances they'd both have the same class in the same period? It must have been dumb luck. As for their uniform, it was the standard get-up: a white shirt with two red strips along the shoulders and sleeves, red gym shorts, and solid white sneakers; the girls had their own red bloomers in place of their pants. A much comfier wardrobe when compared to their uniforms.

"Alright. Much better." He sighed, after having slipped into his new change of clothes. Neither the top more bottoms were restrictive in any way, and even allowed for far more freedom of movement, while the soft padding inside their shoes made him miss the comfort of his old sneakers. "Kind of wish for longer pants, but take what you can get, right?"

The locker room was quite spacious, with 40 lockers in total attached to the walls via screws; the amount having been divided equally between both genders. Preying eyes were kept at bay by a large, thick, wooden door that separated both sides. If either side were to even attempt to sneak a peek, they'd have one tough time digging through 5 inches of solid wood. Or, not? While they hadn't caught his attention at first, four fellow students had gathered around a small, golf ball sized hole in the door, gawking at the goods just beyond the boundary.

"Brilliant move, no one will notice you like that." He sarcastically thought to himself, humored by their perverse antics while sealing his uniform behind the door of his own locker.

Perverts, the lot of them, but who was he to interrupt their fun? Sooner or later karma would rear its ugly head. In the meantime, why bother? Getting mixed up with guys like that would only land him in hot water, however, it seemed someone had noticed his wandering glance. The moment his eyes away though the arm of an unknown individual made its way around his shoulders, like an old friend come to greet him.

"I see you've taken interest in my little invention, hm?" the boy pressed.

"You mean a hole?" He asked in return while looking back at who had thought to grab him.

The boy looked the same age as himself, though had a few differences between their body types. While Ryo maintained a rather fit physic, this person had an average physical appearance. His skin was a shade of light brown, with short, dark brown hair resting atop his head, and similarly colored eyes. But, while he may not have had much muscle, he sure kept his hair well combed and body well washed; the guy much of used strawberry scented body wash.

"Not just a hole, a window into a world of wonderment. A world we cannot see with our own eyes because of this door." The boy emphasized. "Wouldn't you like a peek into the unknown?"

"No?" Ryo answered in a discouraged tone.

"Ah. I see, one of those pure of heart kind of guys. I get you. Can't take a bit of B&B action, huh?" he said, pulling his arm away. "Or maybe you swing the other way."

"No…If I wanted to see naked girls, I'd go online on buy a magazine."

"But this is the real deal, don't tell me you don't find that sexy as hell." He said in confusion.

"Not saying that, I just don't make a big deal about it. A naked woman is a naked woman, it's a part of their natural form."

"…You're a pretty weird guy, you know that?" The boy stated with a slight smirk.

"I've been told that."

An odd choice of words, but perhaps his upbringing had been different compared to most children. Their conversation, however, when a sudden sense of dread loomed overhead, reaching for the right shoulder of the devious brown boy. The grip tightened, as both froze in fear of who's found them, and it only got worse when they uttered a single name.

"Oshira…" the masculine voice growled, sending a slightly tremble down their spines.

Their warm breath passed between the two as they turned their heads with some reluctance. As it turned out, they'd been spotted by a familiar face dressed in the same clothes as them. Blue eyes, black hair, red headband, it could only be one person. A look of annoyance covered his face, brows lowered and teeth slightly gritted. As if he couldn't look any more serious.

"…What's up, Diashiro?" The boy asked, voice slightly shaken by his mere presence.

"Did I hear you correctly? That hole over there was created by you?" He asked in return.

"Absolutely not. I'd never spy on those ladies during their private time." He tried answering in a calm voice. "Nope. Not me."

"Bull crap." Ryo thought, unimpressed by the attempted lie as seen plastered across his face.

"Is that so?" said Diashiro, doubtful of the claim. In a flash his attention turned to young Ryo, while shoving his current prey up against the lockers behind them, leaving a visible dent. A clear demonstration of his strength and a good reason to follow along. "Keno, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" He wondered in suspicious of his involvement.

The aura coming from this guy felt overwhelming when trying to look him in the eyes. He meant business and those caught lying would find themselves in the same position as Oshira, pinned to a wall with no escape. And so, with a nervous gulp he raised his right hand to point at the boy currently struggling against his grip.

"Him, he started talking about how there was a wonderland or something like that on the other side of the wall." He admitted straight out, while a bit of guilt welled up inside for selling out his devious classmate.

"Did you look?" He pressed.

"Not a chance. I'm not into that peeping stuff."

"Dude, the hell?" Oshira said with a look of shock and disappointment plastered across his face.

"Shush. I'll deal with you afterwards." Diashiro instructed, before turning his attention back to Ryo for another question. "Were their others involved?"

"Look behind you." He mentioned; having thought he would have seen the obvious gaggle of boys near the door.

"What have we here?" Diashiro questioned, turning his body ever so slightly. Of course, the moment he caught sight of the perverse act his hand left the torso of Oshira, turning his attention to new prey. "Excuse me for a moment."

If you were to look up "determination" in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of his stone-cold face right beside it. The guy must have taken his duties very seriously, as those on the security council often did. Having some room to breathe caused Oshira to exhale a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" asked Ryo.

"For the most part. What was up with that back there, though? Selling me out like that, I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Sorry, but I'd rather not end up like that." He explained, casting a nervous glance at the dented locker.

"Whatever." He scoffed, walking away back to his own locker in disgust.

Naked women were fine and all, but when it came to school, he'd rather stay on everyone's good book. Not to mention, the mere thought to being pressed by such a strong individual caused him to cringe. The pressure against his chest, the wind escaping his lungs, no way. Good boy, Ryo, was present and accounted for. Speaking of 'good boys' it seemed their hard-nosed friend had taken his advice and apprehended the pervs, having hoisted them up by nothing but the back collars of their tops.

"Not bad." He thought to himself, admiring the display of physical strength.

All conversations came to an end when the door at the very right corner of the room swung open, revealing a man who could only be described as your typical Gym instructor. With an emerald green track suit covering his well-toned form, his yellow eyes scanned everyone's face in the room, before falling on Diashiro and his catch of the day.

"Minawa, what is your purpose behind your handling of those two there?" he asked in a deep voice, stepping towards him.

"Mr. Taizen, I was alerted to their perverse actions, so I took appropriate action."

"Perverse as in?" He questioned.

Simple glancing at the hole was enough to give him an idea of what had gone on. However, his reaction took everyone by quite the surprise.

"Normally I'd send you lot to the headmaster for proper punishment but seeing as it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning." He stated with arms crossed, before switching to a more serious expression. "However, if this ever happens again, I will light a fire under your asses. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The two said shakenly, frightened by the sudden change in tone.

"Good. Release them." He demanded.

Letting them go, the devious monkeys scurried back to their lockers with their tails between their legs, while Diashiro remained. To Ryo, seeing them walk without punishment was quite strange, but at least it hadn't led to a conflict between student and teacher. Speaking of students, pervy Oshira had returned to his own locker. Now that everyone was set, time for their activities to begin.

"Let's get started." Their instructor said while walking up to the wooden barrier, giving it a firm knock. "Tanaka is everyone set?!" he exclaimed.

He'd get his answer when the door slid open, revealing his own co-instructor, a young woman with shoulder length, azure blue hair. Her body was decked out in the same outfit of her superior, of course. The expression on her face was far gentler and calm.

"No need to yell, sir." She replied outright, showing off her group of females.

From top to bottom everyone wore nearly the same exact outfit, excluding the bloomers for the guys. Of course, several of them were quite drawn to the lovely ladies, while Ryo looked on in indifference. Sure, they all looked sexy, he couldn't deny that, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"Today, we'll be testing your physical abilities. No if, and, or buts allows. Understand?" He asked, drawing their attention back to himself.

"Yeah." most said, a tad frightened by his rough exterior.

"Excellent." He said, leading them out the back door and towards the track and field.

Who wouldn't want to bust their butts proving themselves to their new teacher on the first day? Overall, the day had gone about how he'd predicted, minus one of two hiccups. Stepping out, the sun's rays made themselves known, as did one of his newest associates. With a kickoff the ground Minami made her presence known by jumping onto his shoulders, squeezing his head between her thighs in the process.

"Heh-heh-heh. Gotcha." She deviously chuckled, while holding onto the bottom of his chin for support.

"…And you're doing this because…?"

"It's fun." She answered with glee, giving his head a tighter squeeze.

Of course, being between just lovely thighs meant his fellow males were all but jealous of his situation, their wicked glares sending a clear signal to them both. This year was sure off to an interesting start.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Riku!

Chapter 3

Enter Riku! The Rise of Dominance

Was there ever a time in your life when it felt as if your arms were about to explode? Whether it be from physical labor or exercise everyone has felt such pain at one point in their life, and the students of Mr. Taizen and Ms. Tanaka were no different. While it was their first day it didn't stop them from giving them a series of physical tests. The first wasn't so bad, just your typical pull-ups. Minami and another student, Riku Mina, were in the lead with a total of 120 each; although she thought it only right to show off by using one arm. As for Ryo, Oshira, and Diashiro, all three varied. Oshira scored a nice 76, Ryo, 74, and Diashiro, a solid 71. However, what came next would cause most to break out in a hard sweat. Pulls and sit-ups, piece of cake, but sit-ups? All could feel the pain in their backs.

"Come on, ya bunch of sweat bags, you've got more in you than that. At least I hope so!" Mr. Taizen exclaimed, his attempt at sounding stern being quite apparent. Even his assistant could tell while at his side. "What that good enough?" He questioned.

"As per usual, sir, your presence alone asserts dominance." She sarcastically replied.

"…Really? I'm trying to break in the new students and you're being a smart-ass?"

"I'm sorry but an over the top voice isn't the same as sounding intimidating."

"…Fine." He groaned, looking down at his stopwatch. "One minute!" he announced.

If you weren't feeling the burn you weren't pushing yourself hard enough, that's what Taizen had hold them beforehand. With half the class breaking their backs, while the other half held their feet down, everyone was working up a good sweat. Minami showed great amounts of gusto while her new associate held her to the ground. Meanwhile, Oshira found himself partnered with Mr. Security, who, instead of using his hands, stood on his feet.

"You know, ya could just use your hands." Oshira pointed out while pushing up.

"This is better." He replied.

"You sure? Because it sure as hell is killing my feet." He grunted, while lowering back down.

"I'm certain." He said, casting a single glare towards his devious partner.

"Okay…"

Ryo on the other hand had it easy. Simply hold her down while she did her thing. In the last three minutes she'd managed nearly 65 in total. Pretty impressive if you asked him, though a few of his fellow classmates took interest in something else. Sure, physical strength was great and all, but even he couldn't ignore the noise her breasts made when clapping together with each motion. Whether she'd intended on purposely teasing him or just couldn't find the effort to put it back on were questions for another time. Although, the uncomfortable glares he received from the others were a tad uncomfortable.

"How many is that?" She asked while keeping up the pace.

"Sixty-eight."

"Awesome." She said with an enthusiastic smile. Though, that smile turned into a somewhat devious grin as she leaned forward. "Liking what you see?" She pressed, with a wink to finish off the question.

"Yeah. Very nice, very big." He answered straight out; his neutral expression having remained. "Probably the biggest I've seen. Big mambas." He followed up with a chuckle to end it off.

"…Wait, you actually…Huh?" She questioned, both confused and embarrassed that her ploy hadn't worked, as both cheeks turned a light red.

"What? You thought I wouldn't look now and then?" He replied, giving her a taste of her own medicine with a similar devious smile. Why not mess around a bit? "You're mistaken, Minami."

Okay, not the reaction she was expecting. In fact, it had the exact opposite effect. What gives? In the past her aunt had told her the easiest way to make a boy fluster was to ask a question regarding her body, yet it had zero effect on him! Was he a robot or something? Or had she screwed it up? No, those who overheard the conversation were red in the face, so why not him? Her train of thought derailed though when their instructor called out to them.

"Alright! Swap" He exclaimed with great passion. "Don't forget to record your number on your sheet!"

And just like that those sweaty few were relieved as they switched out for their partner. Laying on his back, Ryo caught a glimpse of a familiar face beside him. Riku Mine: 6'7, muscular, blonde highlight stripe which ran through his short, black hair, looked as if he could crush ones just between his hands, it was probably best to stay out of his way. Taking a deep breath, Minami helped hold him down as Taizen raised his stopwatch.

"And…begin!"

"Alright, perv, let's see what you've got." Minami thought to herself while giving a good grip.

Everyone began with their best effort, using whatever strength they had to push and pull themselves back up. A competition it was not, but some saw it as a chance to proclaim their dominance. Although, those like Diashiro saw it only as foolish and sought to pace themselves. Overdoing it could cause back problems after all.

"I swear, if you rip one right in my face, I'll make sure you never have kids." Oshira warned, knowing the risk those on his end took.

"Just keep holding steady." He replied, obviously annoyed with his tone.

Meanwhile, Riku kept his place at the head of the pack. Sixty and counting in only a minute, impressive to say the least, though his neighbor was no slouch either. Despite the sweat dripping down his face and the constant grunts he expelled, the purple haired freshman managed to keep pace with him. An even sixty-four between the both. Even Minami found herself stunned by the display.

"What is this guy?" he wondered.

"Grrrr! Maximum intensity!" Ryo thought aloud inside his own head, the pace only quickening by the second.

At this point she'd almost lost count of how many he'd done. His body must have been under quite the strain if the muscles within his body were starting to ache greatly. But as they say, no pain, no gain. After the remaining time ran out though he collapsed onto his back, taking slow, deep breaths.

"How many…was that…" he asked, sweat rolling down his face and torso.

"Uh…153, I think." She answered, bewildered by what had happened.

"Yay. New record…" He groaned, before collapsing onto his back in exhaustion.

But time waited for no man, and before any of them could catch their breath it was on to the last test after everyone handed in their papers. A test of endurance, the mile run. As per the norm everyone lined up behind the starting line, waiting for their instructor's signal to start. Several, while confident in their abilities, were still quite nervous. Taking last place would ultimately lead others into believing they were weak, which wasn't exactly a good thing when attending a school of nothing but other monsters. With Ryo and Minami near the front, Riku near the middle, and Oshira and Diashiro at the back, all five were set along with everyone else.

"Listen up! In just a moment the lot of you will traverse the track however you please. Run, walk, jog, or even scoot on your butts, I don't care. So long as every single one of you cross the starting line four times." He explained; arms crossed. "You have until the end of class."

"Yes sir!" all replied.

"Alright. Begin!" He exclaimed, throwing his arm forward.

And just like that everyone took off down the dirt path. A cloud of dust followed behind as everyone gave it all they had. Whether it ended quicker or the lot passed out from exhaustion, their bodies were already strained by the previous exercises. Some weren't so fortunate and found themselves slowing down, while others found their rhythm and moved towards the front, including Riku. Despite his strained muscles his inner ambition kept him charging ahead, those well-trained legs proving useful.

"Heh. Looks like I'll be at the front in no time." He thought to himself, while weaving around other students. "I'll show them a real alpha!"

Funny thing is life has ways of conveying its many messages, and the self-proclaimed "alpha" was about to receive one. For a time, he remained near the front, hearth thumping within his chest as he took steady breaths. However, his domination over the competition came to a swift end as two heavy footsteps approached from behind. Both first years, Minami Aono and Ryo Keno, had passed him by like it was nothing, leaving a cloud of dust for everyone else to inject.

"Still think you've got it in you, Lightspeed?" She taunted while keeping neck and neck with her opponent.

"Not a problem. I've got this." He confidently replied. Though on the inside he could only beg for it to end. After having pushed himself during the previous tests his body had begun running low on physical energy. Though, he had a secret trick up his sleeve. "You sure you're okay with those fun bags bouncing around like that? You never know what ideas others might get." He pointed out.

"Heh. Why should I care what others think?" She said in between breaths, keeping a nice pace going. "Not like they could do anything. Or are you planning something?" She pried with a suspicious glare.

"I'm not up for breaking a leg today, but uh…you probably shouldn't go underestimating me like that." He said with his own devious smile.

"Awww. Did I hurt your feelings back there?" She tauntingly asked in return.

In that moment something either extremely tiny or invisible began tickling her cheeks and arms, while a few small wisps of blue electrical energy began floating around his body. What he scheming?

"Funny thing about my people, we're far different from others in this world." He answered, only to suddenly dash forward at an increased speed, leaving her behind. "See ya!"

"Cheat!" She exclaimed in frustration, giving chase.

Their antics hadn't gone unnoticed, as Riku kept a close eye on them for the time being. Neither acted as if they were friends, but more so rivals. Both appeared equally as fast at first, but whatever he'd done had given him a significant lead ahead of her; leaving a nice 30-foot gap between the two. A hint of his hidden potential perhaps?

"What is this guy on?" wondered Riku.

However, karma had a way of dealing with cocky kids like him. Sure, he was fast, but what would happen if he tripped up? Logic would suggest a full on faceplant into the dirt, which is exactly what happened. While speeding ahead he'd failed in noticing the large chunk of concrete that had broken off from the field's outer ring, causing him to trip and stumble, before falling flat on his face.

"Hah hah!" Minami cackled, running past with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Tsk. Figures. Damn rotten luck." He grunted, rising to a knee.

Despite his troubled state everyone else ran past him as if they hadn't seen what happened, everyone except for one. A tanned hand reached out to help him up, one belonging to a familiar face. Looking up, he saw the devious Oshira offering a hand of assistance.

"Need some help?" he asked sincerely.

Well, it wasn't like anyone else would come with the same offer. So, grabbing a hold, he was quickly pulled to his feet. For someone without much muscle mass he had no trouble pulling him up. Brushing his clothes off, his eyes shifted to the teasing Minami who'd left him in the dirt. Oh well, it wasn't like it was her fault he'd taken the tumble in the first place.

"Thanks." He said, as they began running once more.

"No prob. What was that anyways? One moment you two were chatting and the next you were racing?" Oshira pondered.

"It was nothing. Just a little race is all."

"And she just left you in the dust like that? Some friend." He scoffed.

"She's not exactly a friend, but I guess it was little rude?"

"A little?! You don't just kick dust in someone's face who's taken a fall like that." Oshira spat, sounding more serious than before.

"It's no big deal, really." He assured him.

"Bull. Perhaps it's time we teach her a little lesson." He said, reaching for a medium sized rock on the ground.

"We?"

But, before he could get an answer his rash associate took off in her direction, with him following shortly behind. Bobbing and weaving between others, both managed to catch up with their target. She hadn't noticed their presence 15 feet behind, which is exactly what Oshira wanted. While coming up on another turn he gripped the rock in his hand as tight as possible.

"What are you…?"

"Hey, pinkie!" he exclaimed, before giving his projectile a hard throw.

What had he aimed for? Her head? Her back? An arm? No, even worse, her butt. The worst place could hit a girl. It wouldn't take but a second before it made impact, causing her to tense up suddenly, before tripping over her own feet.

"Hell yeah! That's what you get!" He said, as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Uh, dude?" Ryo said to get his attention.

"What?"

Pointing in her direction, the two watched as she rose back to her feet while others ran around her. This aura she emitted; it made them feel uneasy. In fact, it felt like death. Turning her head to meet their gaze, an eruption of anger filled her eyes as she took a few steps towards them.

"So what? She can't do anything as long as teach is watching." Oshira proclaimed, as if victory had been achieved.

"You'd think so." Ryo thought nervously, jumping in front of the idiot.

"Ryo…move." She demanded in a rather ghoulish inflection.

"Now, Minami, people make mistakes and…" He began to tell her. Only to have the collar of his shirt grabbed as she lifted him up off the ground. "No chance at redemption?" He whimpered.

"Not a chance."

"Holy crap. That strength." Oshira uttered.

"No duh. Now run!"

In that instant her gaze shifted from him to the moron who'd beamed her, the fire still burning bright. This, in turned, caused his inner instinct to kick in. And that inner instinct was telling him to beat it before things got brutal. Watching him run away, her attention returned to him as she pulled him close.

"If you want to rough someone up do it to me. Whatever you've got." He pleaded.

"And why shouldn't I go after him?"

"Because people make really dumb mistakes all the time, but the last thing you need is to get in trouble again today." He explained in a somewhat calm tone. "Plus, I think you kinda scared him good with that glare."

A fair point. Her first encounter, for as violent as it was, was justified by her attacker's actions, but this one? Sure, pelting someone in the butt wasn't exactly kind, but it wasn't like she'd been injured in any way. Maybe a bit of dust on her shirt, but her body remained unscathed. Besides, if she were to give chase it would only draw the attention of both instructors and students.

"Fine…" She uttered, dropping him. With her cheeks puffed in disappointment, she turned her back to him. "It's not worth it anyways."

"Better than getting in trouble though." He said.

Just then, the voice of Mr. Taizen called out to them in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Keno, Aono, get your butts back to running!"

"Yes, sir!" they both said at once, before returning to the activity at hand.

All the while their dispute didn't go unnoticed by Riku. Something about this boy both intrigued and frustrated him at the same time. The way determination on display for their earlier activities had him thinking. Perhaps he was dead set on becoming the alpha of the class! Were his presumptions true? Only time would tell.

Time came and went, and at 3:30 their first day had run its course. Nothing of interest happened throughout the remaining hours, just your typical meet and greet. Most of their instructors were friendly enough and offered some advice. And thanks to dumb both Ryo and Minami were stuck with each other for nearly every class, excluding History and Mathematics. Once the final bell signaled their release though; everyone was set to kick back and relax. Including himself. While others were busy conversing between one another, he took the opportunity to re-read through the academy rule book. Just in case he'd missed anything.

"Seems simple enough. No revealing one's true self unless under certain circumstances, be on time, no walking around campus after curfew. Yeah, I've got this." He said confidently, before placing it back inside his bag. "So long as she doesn't cause any problem…"

To be honest, while relaxing back home would have been nice as well having a new place to chill had its perks. The place remained spotless, with very little litter, most of the students seemed to have a level head, and the food wasn't half bad. Not to mention, it was much bigger than his previous school. Letting out a relieved sigh, he looked up at the rustling trees before him. Only to feel something squishy atop his head.

"…Big, soft, a possible attempt to arouse my rocket? It's her…" He thought to himself, groaning on the inside.

"Guess who~" He heard the sensual voice utter.

No doubt others were looking at the lewd display, wishing to get at him.

"Are you sure you're not a succubus?" He asked in return.

"Heh heh. Nope. Unless my dad had an affair, but that's unlikely." She answered with a giggle, while jumping over the bench and into the seat beside him. "Whatcha up to?"

"Well, I was reading the rule book until just now."

"Cool-cool. Say, could I ask you for a little favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It's nothing major. I just need you to close your eyes for a second." She asked of him.

"…Why?" He questioned warily.

"It's just a little gift for being so nice after what happened this morning." She answered with a cute, innocent smile.

"Should I trust her? For all I know she'll just try embarrassing me again. But, then again it's failed so far." He thought to himself, coming to a decision. "Alright, but it better not be anything weird." He warned, closing his eyes as instructed.

"Trust me, you'll love it." She said, while reaching over towards him.

What could it be that she wanted to give him? He felt nothing in his hands, so maybe it was another of her perverse antics. But wait, why was it he could feel the gentle touch of her delicate hand against the right side of his face? And what was this stinging sensation coming from his neck?

"Wait a second…If she's a vampire, then that means…" He reflected, the horrifying answer becoming quite clear. Opening his eyes, the image became even clearer, as she had her lips pressed against his neck, those two fangs of hers having dug themselves into his flesh. "She's sucking it out?!" He exclaimed internally, as a look of shock and horror overtook his face.

How much would she take?! Would she drain him until he was nothing but a prune? On top of this, it felt so weird. The stinging pain wasn't as bad, but the sucking and slurping weirded him out; even more, he could hear her gulping it down. He daren't not move quickly though, or else risk injuring his neck further.

"Um. Minami, could you maybe…?" He began asking of her.

Only for her to pop right off a second later, leaving but two puncture wounds behind. The look on her face said it all, complete happiness and satisfaction as she held her face.

"Wow! That was far better than I thought I'd be. So sweet, it reminded me of a fruit drink." She said with a big smile on her face. "Yes, you will be my feeder from now on."

"I…uh…Wait a second. No way in hell!" he scowled, lashing out at her actions.

"Awww. Why not. It didn't hurt that bad, did it?" She whined.

"That's not the point. You can't just go up to someone and do that. It's very weird." He explained.

"Oh. Well, what if I ask?" she proposed, giving him a wink.

"No."

"Then, what if I were to give you a little peek at the mysterious valley?" She offered, while reaching for her skirt.

"Then I'd get up and leave." He answered with a deadpan stare.

"Is he even alive on the inside?!" She thought.

Truthfully, he found her personality kind of amusing, as strange as it could be. Though, the whole biting thing wasn't up his alley. Seriously, what kind of person just comes up to someone and starts sucking their blood without telling them? Little did they know, both were being watched by another.


	4. Chapter 4 Two Sides of the Same Coin!

Chapter 4

Two Sides of One Coin! Ryo and the Inner Self

How could one not feel anxious when far away from home, living their lives apart from their loved ones. Some needed time to adjust, but for those like Mr. Keno. The moment the clock struck 9 P.M he nestled in for the night and fell into a deep sleep. But the common sleep most others experienced, but an internal sleep. See, while his body relaxed and recharged, his mind would wander into a special mental state only known to his kind. When chosen to indulge he'd enter a dream like world where all five senses of his senses were very much present, and where he could focus on other things. Yet, he wasn't the only one to occupy the space.

Floating above a glimmer void of light rested a large, circular stretch of grassland, with flows flowing in the breeze. The sun above lit up the area, while the cloud above provided some shade. A pretty calming place if you asked yet, but he hadn't come to kick back. No, he'd come for something more strenuous. Within the cloud bolts of lightning filled the area, before he found himself falling towards the ground.

"Cheap shot!" He cried out right before hitting the dirt.

It may have hurt, but with his body still resting in the real world it wouldn't transfer over. All pain felt within this state of mind was confined to it and it alone. Besides, it subsided within a few seconds. No big deal. His opponent though, that was a big deal. From up high a black figure covered in thin crevices, which glowed blue from the inside. But while its body retailed detail, outlining its well-toned form, its face was rather featureless. Aside from thin openings for the eyes and a jagged mouth, most likely representing its sharp teeth. It also lacked ears. Instead, a mass of white energy flowed upwards atop its head, like actual hair. The same energy that could be seen coming from within its eyes and mouth.

"What was cheap about that? You let your guard down and I got you good." The figure said, stretching its arms. "It's not my fault you suck at special awareness."

"Tsk. Forget about it. It's probably almost time to get up anyways." He said with a sigh.

"Nice. Another day, another…thing. I don't know." The figure said in return. "You're the attendee here."

"You could take over, if you want."

"Nah. I'm cool with laying back. Besides, the last thing I need is for that chick from yesterday to start chomping on me."

"Yeah. Think I should get a neck guard or something?"

"Could just give her a little zap."

"Nah. Too mean. Maybe a flick to the forehead or something."

"Or maybe threaten her with something more…perverse." The figure suggested.

"Oh, I've already figured her out. That seductress won't pull anything on me." Ryo proclaimed with confidence.

"No doubt. We're stronger than that, though she is pretty sexy." The figure admitted.

"Yeah…Yeah she is." He sighed, before walking to the edge of the field.

The light below had a warm feeling as he dove in, allowing it to envelop him in its rays. Everything within his line of sight turned to white, before the sound of his alarm clock filled his ears. Letting out a light groan, his eyes opened and were met with a view of the ceiling. Meanwhile, the annoying alarm of his clock was silenced.

"Seven in the morning? Yeah, that's about right." He sighed, jumping out from under his covers.

The rooms weren't large, but big enough to fit their needs. A simple king-sized bed, fridge, wooden table, and small bathroom were all he had, while his personal items allowed for more entertainment. They'd gone through some changes over the years. A laptop for playing movies and games, as well as typing out school papers, and an MP3 player for listening to music, very common items brought by students.

"Still got an hour and half left. What to do…" He wondered while glancing at his laptop.

"Eat some breakfast?" He heard the figure suggest from within his head.

"Toast with jelly it is then." He said in response.

"Again?! Come on, you've gotta sustain both of us here."

"Fine. Toast and a bagel."

"Hah hah! Now we're talking."

Ever since he could remember both he and this entity had always had a telepathic connection, allowing them to communicate without verbally saying anything. Pretty cool, huh? Well, privacy was something he lacked, but at least he'd have someone to chat with. Popping two pieces of toast into the toaster, he grabbed a bagel from the fridge. That's when a certain sound caught the entity's attention.

"Hey, Ryo, you hear that?" It pointed out. "It's coming across from us."

Stopping for a second, he caught wind of it too. Grunts and groans? Was someone in pain? It was coming through the only window in their room, across from his bed. Walking over to it, he opened it up and noticed the window across from them was also open. And inside they saw her, the same pink haired girl who'd tried tempting him yesterday, but instead of enjoying a nice breakfast she'd decided to pummel a large, white punching bag. With both fists and feet, she continuously caused it to swing around, the sweat causing her top to cling to her form while her pink panties remained safe.

"Well, that answers that." He said, intrigued by the sight. Though, another question arose. "You'd think they'd separate the boys' and girls' dorms a bit more."

"Not that your complaining or anything." The entity said with a chuckle.

"I can't deny, she's got a pretty nice body."

"Kinda underselling her a bit, aren't you?"

"No time. Back to breakfast." He said with a yawn, closing the window.

Everyone had their own morning routines. For Ryo, it involved filling his stomach with enough food to make it for the morning, for Minami, it was beating the hell out of a sandbag. And for Riku, it involved doing curls with two 150lbs dumbbells. Fifty reps at a time in sets of twenty, no more or less! If he wanted to keep those well-trained muscles of his he couldn't slouch. No way. His room, much like everyone else's, had a very similar layout. But, to make it feel homier he'd pinned several posters along its walls, each with an image of a famous human wrestler from across the globe.

"Forty-four, forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine…fifty." He grunted, the sweat dripping from his brow as he wiped it clean with a damp rag. "Alright, that's enough." He said with a heavy sigh, letting the heavy equipment fall to the floor beside his bed.

The morning hours were a struggle for many. With having rested for several hours it felt like a chore to simply get out of bed and start the day. But for Riku, it gave him enough time to keep himself in tip top shape. Plus, it helped raise his energy levels for morning classes. First things first, a nice, long shower, followed by a change of clothes and light breakfast. Stuffing one's face in the morning was never a good idea. You'd gain a lot of energy, but you'd crash just as hard.

Placing a small plate of buttered toast on the table, he took a seat and began eating. The quietness around him felt unnatural; possibly due to a lack of parents and siblings. Looking up, one poster caught his attention. The Savage Dynamo, a good boy turned heel wrestler known for his unrelenting force and brutal strikes that left his opponents dazed. He sported a black buzzcut, as well as a large, black dragon tattoo that stretched from the lower back to his upper chest, its mouth open right where his heart would be. A showman to some, but also an inspiration to always strive for your dreams.

"One day…" He uttered, before taking a bite.

As time passed other fellow students began making their way towards their first class. Some ready for the day ahead, while others felt like passing out on the ground. As for Ryo, he felt far more energized that he had after the previous day. With a full stomach and bag in hand he made his way down the dirt path leading to the main entrance, while others passed him along the way.

"You happy? You got your food." Asked Ryo.

"I'm content, for now."

"Yeah-yeah, lunch, I know."

"Mhm. Speaking of food what's on the menu for today?"

"No clue. Didn't bother checking the paper." Answered Ryo.

"God, I hope it's some kind of meat."

"That would be nice." He said with a little smile of his own.

School lunches weren't known for their quality, but without the proper supplies to cook their own meals it's all they had to sustain themselves for now. Well, that and some light snacks back at the dorm. Walking along the dirt path, a light breeze passed by, ruffling his hair. Other students weren't too far behind, but one of their voices sounded very familiar. The voice of a seductress!

"Yahoo! Ryo!" He heard her call out as he came to stop to look over his shoulder.

Much like yesterday, her hair was neatly combed with a big, red ribbon used to tie it into a long ponytail. One that draped down to her lower back. Her uniformed looked neat and tidy, while her complexion remained perfect. Even he had to admit, for someone with her personality she knew how to keep her looks up. Once within reach she made a sudden pounce for him, jumping square on his back.

"Wow! You're so strong." She said with an "innocent" smile, while using a hand to feel up the upper portion of his left arm. "Maybe you should carry me to class instead."

"You've got two feet, right?" He questioned. Looking back at her with a raised brow. "Mind using them?"

"Awww. But it's fun having my own horse to ride." She replied, poking at his left cheek. "You act like you don't enjoy this~" She followed up with, pressing her chest against him.

"Oh yes, I love their constant glares. So much fun." He replied sarcastically.

"Psh. You could whoop their butts easy."

"That's beside the point. You know how annoying it is having someone breathe down your neck?"

"Yep!" She said with enthusiasm, only to learn towards his neck. "Mind if I have some breakfast?" she asked innocently.

"You didn't eat anything?" He questioned.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Oi. Alright, how about this. If I can guess the color of your panties, you'll have to get something else. But if I'm wrong, then I guess…" He proposed, knowing full well of the outcome.

"Oh ho! Kind of gutsy trying to guess that. Okay, you've got yourself a deal." She said confidently, jumping off his back. "Good luck guessing though. And no, I'm not giving you a hint~"

"Tsk. They're pink and laced, with a floral pattern across the front and rear." He answered straight out, giving her the most "I know your secret" expression. "Well?"

Dumbfounded, she remained quiet; mouth agape as nothing escaped. How did he know about her stash of sexy underwear? Wait. What if she'd flashed him by an accident a minute prior? There had been a slight gust a wind, so it was a possibility. However, he had a far more devious answer.

"Guess that answers that." He said with a sly chuckle, before turning to walk away. "Oh, and you may want to think of close your window next time. From one neighbor to another." He followed up, only to walk away on his own.

"Huh? Wha...Neighbor?" She pondered, confused by what he'd said. "Wait, what do you mean by that?!" she begged to know while running to catch up.

For several hours the very thought haunted her, the fact he's somehow seen her without her knowing. The very thought kind of creeped her out. As for him? Well, the answer never left his lips, at least for the moment. Why not let her piece it together on her own? Perhaps a little privacy invasion would keep her mind off any and all devious thoughts. Or not. It seemed with each passing hour she'd forgotten what he'd mention and come lunch period it was as if she'd heard nothing. Instead, she felt more content with filling her stomach while he settled for nothing.

"Whew. Not bad for school standards, but why didn't you eat anything?" She asked as they left the lunchroom.

"Don't need to. One meal a day is enough for me." He answered with a smirk.

"You're kidding. Nothing else?"

"Nope. My kind don't require much sustenance to get by." He explained. It may have sounded strange, but after what little breakfast they'd had his stomach had yet to beg. "Not that eating isn't something we do. If it's tasty we'll take what we can get. It's just not a requirement for survival."

"Oh okay, I was about to say. You'd be insane for not eating every now and then." She said with a sweet smile. "That's still pretty strange to think about."

"It saves on living expenses, at least." He replied, chuckling at her curiosity.

Since they'd only arrived yesterday and hadn't taken the time to explore and get to know the campus both had decided on walking around while they could. Though, there wasn't anything too exciting; unless you counted a few abandoned buildings off in the distant as "exciting" stuff. The main building, the school pool, and the back portion which hid the track and field, your pretty standard academy set up.

"You know, my aunt used to tell me this place was full of excitement. I'm not seeing it." She stated, disappointed by the lack of interesting locals.

"I mean, it's a school. They're all pretty similar in the end." He replied as they walked around back, hoping something of interest was near the track.

With only 10 minutes remaining of their lunch period it seemed they'd have little time to explore elsewhere outside the academy's boundaries. However, upon rounding the corner of the main building they were met with a loud yell, followed by an obnoxious laugh.

"You hear that?" He nervously asked.

"Yeah. It came from the track." She replied with a bit more enthusiasm, before grabbing his wrist, dragging him behind her. Much like a dog on a leash. "Come on, let's go find out what's up

"Why? Are you just naturally drawn to trouble?" He nervously questioned.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious?" She pressed with a suspicious smirk.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble, bro. Hope you're ready for a good old scuffle?" The entity followed up; its tone having switched to excitement.

"Are you nuts? You wanna get in trouble on only our second day?" he thought to himself.

"Nah. But, it's kinda our thing." It replied, chuckling.

"Yeah…" He replied, sighing in defeat.

Off in the distance it looked as if two of their fellow school mates had decided to pick a fight in the field portion of the track, but why? Weren't fights prohibited? Then again, neither were in their true monster forms. A loophole perhaps? It seemed that way until they spotted a familiar face watching the clash from the sidelines.

"Diashiro?" Ryo wondered, confused by his presence.

"Well-well, looks like Mr. Security Man's got some explaining to do." She said cockily.

"Shush. There's probably a reasonable explanation for this." He said, while walking up beside him.

That cold, stern expression never changed, huh? Both eyes were focused on the fight and nothing else. Was he a fan of school brawls? Probably not, but his lack of interference made them question what was really going on.

"Keno, I assume you're here because of the noise?" He said from out of nowhere, startling them both.

"Uh…Yeah. What uh…What's going on here?" He asked in his confusion.

"A fight. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Cheeky bastard." The entity said with some amusement.

"Yeah, I know that, but why? Fights aren't allowed on campus. So, why aren't you stepping in?" He pressed.

"Did you read the manual?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you should know. Fights aren't allowed unless it's under certain circumstances and given permission by specific individuals. This is one of them." Diashiro replied bluntly.

"I…guess so? Why's this allowed though?"

"Our school used to have a problem with fights breaking out across campus from time to time. During which property was damaged and other students were injured. So, the decision was made to change the rule around." He explained, raising his clipboard, showing the signatures of six other students. "During lunch period of after school, if two or more students wish to take their aggression out on each other they're allowed to do so with a few stipulations. Only 15 minutes will be granted per fight, no lethal blows are allowed, and if you're thrown past the field's barrier, you lose."

"Huh. I guess that makes some sense." He said, thinking he had a decent point.

Those fighting weren't familiar to either of them though. One had his brown hair slicked back, his brown eyes filled with the flame of determination, while his opponent, who sported a blonde streak down his black hair, had his blue eyes focused only on him. By the look of it, blondie was having some trouble keeping up. With arms crossed, he tried blocking every punch thrown while his back pressed against soccer goal behind him, the stinking sensation for each causing him to flinch ever so slight. Alas, it wouldn't last forever. In a moment of hesitation to break the chain of attack, he winced, causing his defense to lower and giving his opponent an opening.

"You're wide open!" The boy exclaimed, delivering a hard-right punch to the side of his face.

This wasn't your standard strike though, this one caused blondie to tumble back outside the barrier. He had lost as he laid on his stomach, dazed by the attack.

"Holy crap." Minami said in astonishment

"That guy's no joke." Ryo followed, equally impressed by the display of pure strength.

What they weren't impressed with though was his attitude. Now, victory was something to be celebrated, but the way in which this guy chose to do so hadn't left the best first impression upon the group.

"I'm not sure what's stupider. The fact you willingly sought me out or that you thought you could win. Newsflash, you may act like an Alpha, but you're still at the bottom of the food chain here." He stated while walking past them, taking his leave from the scene. "If that's all you can muster, I'd quit while you're ahead."

The nerve of that guy! Telling someone to give up just because they weren't strong enough to best him in a single fight. Hearing such arrogance only made Minami's blood boil all the hotter. So, what if he wasn't the strongest? So, what if he lost? Practice made perfect, and she knew firsthand how true of a statement that was. She hadn't gained her immense strength overnight; it'd taken several years to get where she was. No, someone needed to teach this jerk a lesson in humility.

"Hey! Jerk wad! What do you think you're talking about?!" She called out from disgust, her voice taking on a far more serious tone. "You've got a problem with those beneath you?" She hissed.

"Huh?" Was all he said, looking back at the infuriated female.

"Minami, the hell are you doing?!" Exclaimed Ryo.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I'm about to do." She said through gritted teeth, while walking over to Diashiro. And without a second though, she snatched the clipboard from his hands and scribbled her name on the next line.

"Hot damn. Haven't seen this side of her." The entity said.

"That's what worries me…" Ryo thought nervously to himself.

Once signed, she approached the other boy, pressing the same sheet against his chest. It was clear as crystal, she intended on taking him down a few notches. Even if it meant breaking a few bones in the process.

"Sign it." She demanded.

"Tsk. We've only got 6 minutes. You know that, right?" He reminded her, signing his name, Banko Adachi, to the right of hers.

"It'll only take 3." She confidently replied, stepping onto the field with an equally as confident stride.

The guy didn't look so tough. 6'1, maybe around 150lbs, and both arms and legs weren't as toned as his previous opponent. But, as per usually, it wasn't wise to judge a book by its cover. Brushing a hand through his slicked back, dark brown hair, Banko entered the ring after her; the two sharing the same determined stare.

"Gonna transform, girly?" He pressed, giving off a cocky sneer.

"Don't need to. Not to beat your scummy butt." She replied while taking a combative stance.

"I like your style." Banko followed up, taking a similar stance.

With both at the ready, Diashiro raised his right hand to signal the coming start. Tension was high between the two, while Ryo's body began emitting small sparks. The time had come to see what she was all about.

"Begin!" Diashiro exclaimed, throwing his hand down.

In that moment both rushed towards each other, their hands curled into tight fists. Wind whistled by as they threw their hardest punches, both fists connecting as they struggled to push the other back. Taking the opportunity, Minami quickly lifted her left leg and delivered a strong kick to his torso, knocking him as his feet skidded across the grass.

"Hah! Not bad. Using the punch to distract me…Clever. But that'll only get you so far!" He exclaimed, rushing in again.

Charging towards him with the intent to knock him out, she came to a stop when he was only a few feet away. And raising her leg once more, gave it a hard swing towards his head. But one could see through such reused tactics. Raising both hands, he grabbed at her ankle, gripping it tightly in his grasp.

"You had something going there, but you got too cocky!" he exclaimed, before effortlessly hoisting her over his head. And with a bit more effort, threw her to the ground with a solid thud accompanying it. "You ruined it."

"Ugh…Damn…" she groaned, pushing herself up.

"You okay?" Ryo asked worryingly.

"Heh. I've taken worse from mom and grandfather." She said with an assuring chuckle, rising back to her feet.

"Well, at least you're durable. Best to not worry your friend there though." Banko mentioned, cracking his knuckles.

"Ryo, this may sound strange, but I need you to do something for me." She asked, wiping some dust from her cheek.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Never look down on me and never lose hope in me." She requested, her eyes remaining on her opponent.

The tone of her voice, it had changed again. From overly confident to great determination, this girl was set on kicking his butt one way or another.

"…Sure."

As their fight continued though their one sleeping beauty awoke from his slumber, having hit his head hard earlier. With a groan, Riku sat up from the ground, having heard the grunts and groans coming from nearby. Reaching back, he felt a slight bruise against the back of his head, but nothing major. Still, the memory of his loss remained.

"You've finally decided to wake up." Diashiro noticed, having seen him rise from the corner of his eye.

"Ugh…What's going on now?" He asked, wanting to put what happened before behind him.

"Well, we heard what the jerk said to you, she jumped in, and now we've got another fight going." Ryo explained.

"Another. Wait, who's this doing the fighting?" Riku questioned while jumping back to his feet. He could have cared less about what had been said to him.

"Minami Aono has taken it upon herself to best Banko Adachi in combat before class begins." Diashiro explained in his usual calm manner.

"Aono? The hell is that?"

"If you come and watch you'd find out." Ryo said with a friendly smile.

The spectacle before them had turned into quite the show. While Minami had both speed and strength on her side, Banko had just as much strength plus better durability. The guy was like a living wall. With each punch that landed he'd endure whatever pain came afterwards. But, like most monster she too had a couple traits that helped in combat. Sure, his punches were quick and hard, but due to her flexible and agile nature hitting her would prove a bit more challenging. Not to mention she proved just as durable. Despite a few solid shots to the abdomen, she remained standing. Two minutes remained.

"Not bad, but you're not getting through me." Declared Banko.

"You say that like it's a sure-fire thing, but I see it differently." She replied while catching her breathe.

"There's not much time left, so you've better make this count!" He exclaimed in pure excitement, charging forth with the intent to finish their little scuffle.

Bad move. Their time limit had made him reckless, and now he'd pay the price. Coming in with one last tough punch, she simply stood there, watching his approach. Confusion surrounded both him and their audience, but he couldn't stop now. This was his strongest attack. Air whistled by as he threw his arm forward, only to see her suddenly duck down and out of the way.

"What…?" He said, surprised by her sudden and quick movement.

And without a single word she leapt up, delivering her own strike to the bottom of his jaw. How strong was it? She'd managed to knock him 6 feet off the ground. Oh, but the fun had only just begun. While in mid-air she grabbed his legs, tightening her grip in the process, before swinging him around. With the boundary only a few feet away she quickly released, sending him flying off the field and only the rough track floor.

"And that's how it's done!" She declared, victorious in the endeavor.

"Well, that settles that." Diashiro said, marking their names off the list.

"Holy crap. She just threw him like he was nothing." Riku said in astonishment.

"She's one tough cookie." Ryo replied.

Only two days in and they'd already made an enemy out of another student. Wonderful. Still, the smile on her face and cheerful attitude after their little brawl was a good change of pace. With a little high five both she and Ryo celebrated, while Riku looked back to see her opponent's reaction. Only, he wasn't there. He'd taken off without their knowing.


End file.
